Online Comedy
Red, Wolf and Rapper post embarrassing videos of Blue causing everyone to laugh and make fun of him. Fox & Pink decide to help Blue get back at the three. Characters *Blue *Red (semi-antagonist) *Wolf (semi-antagonist) *Rapper (semi-antagonist) *Emily (semi-antagonist) *Fox Minor Characters *Pink *Stacy *Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry *Bruce *Fat Ugly Girl Transcript (Red, Blue, Emily, Rapper & Wolf are in a bar) Blue: Faaaack! I'm so bored! Wolf: Yeah I'm kind of getting bored of even this (shoots a guy) Emily: Yeah I'm bored. Rapper: There must be SOMETHING to do! Blue: Alright I'm going to the bathroom. (jumps off stool and accidentally slips on a bottle and starts flying across the bar) AAAHH!!! Someone help me! Red: Quick get a camera! (Rapper pulls a camera out as Blue knocks into a stall filled of beer, it then falls on Blue with beer and glass everywhere. The other four burst into laughter) Emily: (laughs) that's going online! Blue: Don't you dare post that on YouTube! Wolf: Too late! Blue: YOU IDIOTS!! People will see me! Red: Yeah over a million already! Blue: (face palms) FUCK!!! Wolf: Fuck is right, there is a music remix of the video made already. Emily: Which has twice as many views! Blue: (storms outside the bar) FUCK MY LIFE! People: Hey look it's the clumsy fuck! (everyone starts laughing at Blue as he runs back to the apartment) Blue: I should be safe here! Mr. Dingleberry: (from outside the door) Hey clumsy shit! The rent's due! Blue: WHAT!? Mr. Dingleberry: Hurry up youtube star! (people burst down the door to find Blue but the door knocks him down) Wolf: (at the door in a toll booth) Okay, one at a time. 20 bucks per person. Blue: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!?? Wolf: A guys got to make a living Blue: JUST STOP!! (stomps his foot to the floor and accidentally on a tack) OW!! (hops back and a bunch of game cases fall on him when he bumps his stall. People once again laugh at him) Rapper: Now THAT is going on YouTube! Wolf: Okay 10 bucks extra to see the tack! Blue: (starts crying) Just stop! Emily: No, we're making a series now! Red: Get you clumsy shit t-shirts! 30 bucks! (Blue jumps out the window to get away and lands in a fire) Blue: OHHH!!! IT BURRRRNS!!!!! Wolf: 10 buck more for the fire bit! Red: Get you Blue firecrakers for 20 bucks! (Blue keeps running away from the crowd) Wolf: Man we're making a fortune. Keep it up Blue! (when Blue loses the crowd he hides in Pink's house) Blue: I should be safe. There's no way Pink could find me clumsy! (Pink & Stacy look at Blue from a table) Pink: Blue? Whats wrong? Blue: There's people chas- (notices Stacy on her laptop) Stacy? What are you doing? Stacy: I'm just going to see what's on youtube. Blue: OH SHIT. Pink: What? What is it? Stacy: Hey Pink! Check out this shit I found! It's called The Clumsy Shit! Emily: (looking secretly through a window) Oh, shit. Blue: No Pink! Don't watch! (Pink watches with Stacy and she starts to smile) Pink: (chuckles a bit) Blue what is this? Red: (in the end of video) And that's the dumbass Blue! Watch more videos on our YouTube channel and buy our Dumb Blue T-Shirts! Stacy: Whoo! I'm buying one! (Pink chuckles a little more making Blue more upset) Stacy: Lets get matching shirts Pink and post it online! (purchases them online) Blue: (upset) Pink.... why would you laugh at me? Pink: I'm sorry Blue, but it just looks kind of funny. Blue: But- Raccoon: (peeks through window) I found-a da Crumsy Shit! (everyone busts inside Pink's house causing the door to slam in Blue's face) Blue: (groans) WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!? Pink: Get the fuck out of my house you assholes! Blue: WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS!!?? Rapper: Come on loser. We're making a fortune! Blue: But your making fun of me! Wolf: just think of all the shit we can buy and this will just be a thing of the past. Blue: AUGH!!! Red: Come on clumsy shit! Do something stupid! Wolf: (pulls out a flamethrower) I can make something happen. Blue: (backs away) Don't do it! (accidentally trips and breaks Pink's table and the broken wood falls on Blue causing him to bleed and everyone except Pink laugh at him) Pink: Oh my god Blue! Are you alright?! Wolf: Of course he is cuz he's making more money now. Pink: Leave him the fuck alone you dicks! Blue: (angrily gets up) ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!!! YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME AND MAKE MONEY BUT YOU DON'T MAKE ME BREAK PINK'S THINGS!!!! GET OUT YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!!! Wolf: (pulls out a chainsaw) What was that? (turns it on) Blue: I SAID GET OUT!!!! (Blue once again stomps his foot on the floor and another stall falls on Blue) AUGH!!! (cries) (everyone except Pink laughs at him) Red: Let's get him angry again for more shit! (Blue angrily runs out Pink's house and she pushes everyone out of the way to follow him) Pink: Wait Blue! (Blue looks over a bridge and into the water. He sheds a tear, pulls out a gun and prepares to shoot himself) Blue: (sniffs) Goodbye world. (Fox spots Blue and stops him while Pink runs up to him) Fox: What do you think you're doing?! (pauses and gets angry) What did Pink do this time!? Blue: It wasn't Pink this time! Red, Wolf & Rapper posted embarrassing videos of me on the internet and EVERYONE is making fun of me! Except Pink. Fox: (Calms down and hugs Blue) Hey it's ok Blue. you still have friends who would never laugh at you. Blue: Well only you and Pink. (Pink catches up to them) Fox: If Vio was here, she wouldn't either. Pink: (shocked) What is going on here!? Fox: Wait this isn't what it looks like! Blue: (angry) I just wanna get back at those assholes!! Fox: (Thinks then grins) I think i got just the thing. Blue: You do? (in Red's room the next morning) (feels the bed moving up and down with something heavy on top of him and wakes up to see the Fat Ugly Girl on top of him in her undergarments) Red: WHAT THE HOLY UGLY FUCK!!! AAAUUUUGHHH!!!! (Camera's around the room record as it is downloaded on livestream on youtube) Fox: (Outside the room) that's one. Blue: Next up, Wolf. (Wolf cleaning his weapons until Fifi crashes in and jumps on Wolf in a wedding gown) Wolf: What The Fuck-tard!! Fifi: I got your message in a fortune cookie and I say yes!!! Wolf: (pushes her off) What the fuck are you talking about? Fifi: (Reads fortune cookie message) You want to be my Burrito! Wolf: (snatches the message in a panic) no. No! NOOOOOOOOO!!! Fifi: Let's make little baby cookies! Wolf: OVER MY DEAD BODY BURNED INTO OBLIVION!!! Bruce: WHAT!!!!???? FIFI'S GETTING MARRIED!!!?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue: (from outside) And finally, Rapper. (Rapper opens his weapon room but finds all his weapons missing) Rapper: WHAT THE??? (Rapper suddenly finds some street gang members stealing his weapons) Rapper: GIVE THOSE BACK!!! (a fake shark falls on Rapper) Rapper: AUGH FUCK!!!!!! Blue: (in the end of live stream video) Don't forget to purchase your stupid assholes T-Shirts today! Fox: (in video) As well as remix videos of Assholes Gone Wild (Red, Rapper & Wolf watch the video in shock) Wolf: That's it. it's going to be a genocide next killing spree. (then shows Blue fixing Pink's broken things) Blue: There you go Pink. Pink: Where did you get the money to fix it? Blue: From selling those T-Shirts. Pink: it's a shame Fox couldn't have been our maid of honor on our wedding. Blue: I wonder where she is? (shows Fox attending Wolf & Fifi's 'wedding') Wolf: (trying to get out of Fifi's hold) I'll never have you as a wife you retarded bat shit bitch! Go Jump in front of a landslide of razor! Bruce: (angry) I'm gonna kill Wolf for this... -END- Gallery Online Comedy.png Online Comedy 2.png What do you think about this episode? Worst Episode Ever (0/6) Bad (1/6) Not impressive (2/6) Ok (3/6) Cool (4/6) AWESOME! (5/6) BEST EPISODE EVER!!! (6/6) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases